Anywhere
by Faith16
Summary: Sequal to Everywhere. Twins, ones a slayer the other a wizard. How will it effect their lives when seperated? What happens when someone is placed in the slayer's life? AU! And a bit OoCness. On Hiatus! 2/28/11
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anywhere, pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! JK Rowling owns everything pertaining to Harry Potter and Joss Whedon owns the idea of the Slayer and Watcher's Counsel.

Author's Note: This is the asked for sequel for 'Everywhere'. I think, depending on my muse and where she takes me, that this will be a multi-chapter story. This is set about a year and a half after the ending of 'Everywhere'. This story is obviously AU, so things are going to be different – sort of – but the books will still happen, just a bit differently.

Special Thanks: To the three reviewers that asked for more you know who you are.

888

Sirius was doing a routine sweep of the building they'd just captured several death eaters from, when he felt a prickle of pain on his neck. Instinctively he reached for his neck, but didn't feel anything and it was then that he realized his sister was still alive.

She'd lived through the counsel's test, as they were both nineteen now – nearing on twenty. Once finished he went and told Remus, James and Lily the good news. They of course told him their own good news.

He was now the godfather of Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. He couldn't have been more content, happier yes, but content would have to work.

888

Faith sat opposite of an unfamiliar man with sandy brown hair and friendly amber colored eyes. "I'm sorry, I must have missed the point." She retorted. "You're telling me that you're a wizard, from England, a friend to my non-existent brother who was placed in a wizarding prison because he killed your other friend and his wife and that you want me to take care of a baby."

"You really have a brother." The wizard insisted. "You were taken away from your family and it took me long enough to find you."

"You wasted your trip from the mother country." She stated. "I don't believe you."

The man sighed. "What would it take to prove to you that what I speak is truth?"

"Nothing." She answered. "I wouldn't believe any piece of 'proof' that you could come up with. I've been jerked around for far to long trying to be what everyone has wanted me to be." She paused as she bent slightly over feeling a sensation of pain and desperation.

"Faith!" A young slayer called seeing her fellow sister in pain. "Are you alright?" She asked kneeling next to the brunette.

"Five-by-five." Faith grunted.

The young slayer glanced up at the visitor that has been talking to Faith for the last hour and a half about who knew what. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Reggie." Faith assured the slayer she was in charge of. "I'll be out in a moment." She said dismissing the blue haired girl. Reggie was short for Regina, and the two girls had a lot in common mostly in background and style. Reggie had blue hair and hazel green eyes and was a troubled young woman.

"'Kay." Reggie said sending one last doubtful glance at the brunette.

"I'm not asking you to change who you are." The wizard assured her. "Andralyn Siena Black is dead to all but Sirius. I want you to be you."

"You wouldn't want that, Mr. Lupin." Faith retorted. "Have you done your research on me?" She asked before adding, "Because if you did you'd know that I kill at least three men."

"I know." Remus sighed. "But you've been straight from what I understand." At her raised eyebrow he continued, "From killing. You've been helping save the world and you're in charge of your own slayer."

"Minor things." She said. "Reggie understands what it's like to be me." She began. "Not that I should explain anything to you, but we're a lot alike. I don't have to worry about screwing her over."

"I'm sure whatever you can do to help will be beneficial to the boy." Remus stated. "His aunt and uncle aren't fit to take care of him."

"**I'M** not fit to take care of him." She exclaimed. "Don't you understand? I'm not a good sergeant anything."

Remus sighed. "You'd only have to watch him for a few years."

"Then what?"

"I'd come back and take him home to England for school."

"Then?"

"During the summer I might call upon you."

"How long?"

"Seven years of school." He answered. "He's nearly four."

"Faith, I'm going to patrol." Reggie's voice rang into the room. "Erika is meeting me at St. Aggie's cemetery."

"Okay." Faith called back. "Be careful!"

"I will." The door closed and Faith sighed.

888

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Faith muttered as they appeared into an alley in Surry, England.

"Think of this as your good deed for the day." Remus suggested stepping out into the bright sunny day.

"Whatever." Faith glared at the werewolf. "Lets get this over with. Reggie will flip if I'm not home when she gets there."

"This way." Remus waved as he began to walk away. "Here we are. Number 4 Privet Drive." He stopped in front of a house, with a neat looking lawn, trimming and flowerbed. It was basically a perfect looking house.

"So now what?" Faith asked.

"We knock on the door." Remus said walking with confidence towards the door and ringing the bell.

"Yes?" A woman asked opening the door partly. She had medium colored brown hair and blue eyes, she wasn't thin but she wasn't fat either.

"My name is Remus and this is Faith." He began. "We'd like to see your nephew Harry."

The woman's lips thinned and she shut the door in their faces saying, "He's dead."

Faith sighed angrily and kicked the door open. "Now I hate to kick the door down and enter but you really left us no choice." Faith smirked at the shocked look of the woman. "Now, let us see Harry."

"I'll call the bobbies." The woman threatened.

"And I could snap your neck before you could move." Faith shrugged, sounding as if she was talking about the weather. "Do I have to ask one more time?"

"Harry!" The woman yelled banging on the door under the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Harry said immediately.

"Visitors." She snipped hiding behind the boy.

Faith took one look at the boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes, who was far too thin for his age and knelt down. "Hello Harry." She began. "My name's Andralyn, but you can call me Faith."

"Hello." Harry said shifting his weight between his bare feet.

"This is Remus." Faith added gesturing towards the man behind her, still standing in the doorway a bit shocked by her actions. "Do you like it here, Harry?"

"Sorta." Harry answered glancing nervously towards his aunt.

"If you'd like to come, we'll take you with us." Faith offered, still kneeling a few feet away from the uneasy boy.

"Where?"

"Some place you can call home." Faith answered after glancing up at the woman who was cowering near the door to the other room.

"Really?" He looked so hopeful that Faith couldn't deny him.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it, Harry." Faith smiled, she was positive it looked unsure and a bit forced. "If you have anything you'd like to take, go get it. I'm going to talk to your aunt."

"'Kay." Harry complied moving back towards the room underneath the stairs.

"Now." Faith said standing.

"I'm ready." Harry exclaimed rushing towards Faith and Remus.

"Would you go wait outside with Remus?" Faith asked.

"Sure." Harry agreed moving towards the man.

Faith approached the woman. "This is how you treat your nephew?" She growled. "People like you should be taken into the streets and shot." She stopped just short of the woman who was shying away from her. "But you did take my brother's godson in so I'm sure that I can make a small exception."

The woman, her blue eyes were wide with fear and had a flicker of hope, stayed as still as she could feeling the power that flowed off the woman in front of her.

"So you'll forget that we ever showed up here to take Harry away." Faith flatly stated. "No one is to know that Harry is still alive."

The woman nodded vigorously.

"So glad we understand each other." Faith said and punctuated her unsaid threat by slamming her fists against the wall next to the woman's head. Then she turned and exited the house and picked Harry up placing him on her hip. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they entered an alley.

"Close your eyes, Harry, you might get dizzy." Faith suggested pulling the boy closer. The boy did as suggested and Remus grabbed a hold of the pair and apparated back to Faith's home in Cleveland, Ohio.

"Faith?" Reggie called. "Are you home?"

"Yes." Faith called back. "You can open your eyes Harry." She whispered. "Reggie, this is Harry."

The blue haired slayer looked at the boy before smiling. "Hiya Harry, I'm Reggie."

"Hello." Harry smiled.

888

"Thank you Faith." Remus replied as he prepared to leave once Harry was curled up in bed. Remus had stayed for the week, helping Faith and Reggie adjust to having Harry and helping Harry adjust. He even went with them to buy Harry new clothing.

"Whatever." Faith retorted. "I don't know why."

"Because you looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't happy."

"Maybe." Faith sighed. "Thanks for your help."

"You're sure you'll be fine with him?"

"As sure as one can be." Faith shrugged.

"You'll do fine."

"I'm calling Giles in the morning."

"Giles?"

"Head of the Watcher's Counsel."

"Whatever you think will help you." Remus smiled before saying one last good-bye and apparating out of Faith's home.

The next morning Faith was true to her word, she called Giles after Reggie had left for school. It was one of the rules of the counsel. The younger slayer's should and had to stay in school. It was to keep them on the ground and their heads out of their destiny.

"Giles? It's Faith." Faith said once the older man spoke into the phone.

"Is there something wrong, Faith?"

"Plenty of things." Faith muttered. "Could you make a stop at my house please?" She asked hearing him mutter a reply before adding, "It's really something you should see."

"Of course, I'll be there for lunch." Giles said.

"Thanks Giles." Faith smirked before hanging up the phone after hearing Giles' good-bye.

888

The next few months were the hardest for the two slayers and the young wizard. Harry had the hardest time adjusting to the new home, as it was very different from his previous one. The hardest thing for him to learn was that he was able to eat the food on the table that he could eat until he was full and still have some downstairs.

The work inside the house was equal share, which also confused Harry, as his cousin Dudley never did any housework. It was balanced between Faith, Harry and Reggie because they all lived in the townhouse, but Faith and Reggie did most of it because that's what they were used to.

It seemed nightly for the slayers to find Harry curled up in a tiny ball at the edge of their beds in the mornings. Neither minded much, but it was hard to keep their nocturnal habits a secret from the boy – having no desire to burdened the boy with their world.

It took almost a year for Harry to start sleeping in his own bed all night long.

888

"Rise and shine, Harry." Faith called entering Harry's room.

The boy in question yawned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What are we going to do, Aunt Andra?"

"Well, Giles and I are going to register you. Remember I told you we were going to go to that place so that I can keep you here with me?" Faith answered sitting on the twin-sized bed that had gray sheets on top.

Harry yawned again, nodding as Faith ran her fingers through his hair. "I remember now. That's the place you said I needed to tell the truth."

"That's right." Faith agreed. "Now, why don't you get dressed in the clothes we bought, while I make breakfast."

"Kay." Harry agreed standing. "Is Reggie coming with us?"

"If you'd like her to."

"Yea!" Harry excitably answered.

Faith nodded before exiting his room to both call Reggie out of school and to make breakfast.

888

Harry Potter stared at the white frosted cake that had 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on it along with eleven candles that had yet to be lit.

"Ready, Harry?" Faith asked.

"Yes, Aunt Andralyn." Harry hadn't liked to call her 'Faith', preferring 'Andralyn' and liked to call her 'aunt', though he knew she wasn't. He'd grown into a handsome pre-teenager with his ever-present messy black hair and green eyes that were hidden behind his wire framed glasses.

The now thirty-four year old slayer rolled her eyes at the excited look within Harry's eyes, though his voice sounded bored. She knew the first four years of his life had been hard, but looking back it was nothing in comparison to after they returned to Ohio.

It was unfortunate how well Reggie and Harry got along before she passed away a few months ago, but Harry understood that they were a different sort of family.

A tapping noise was heard and Faith glanced up to see a white owl standing on the sill. Standing she moved towards the window to let the owl in. "Whatcha got?" She asked softly. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing,

_'Harry Potter_

_341 S. Riverside Road_

_Cleveland, Ohio 24653'_

"What is it, Aunt Andralyn?"

"It's for you." She said turning towards the preteen. "Harry," She began uncertainly. "Actually, just read it and we'll talk about it."

Harry took the envelope and looked at it before opening it. Pulling out the sheets of parchment he read aloud,

"'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. Because of the distance you are we'll await your owl no later than August 8._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress'_" 

Harry glanced up at Faith to find her leaning against the counter. The pair was silent for a long while before Faith pleaded, "Say something."

"Like what?" Harry asked. "I'm a wizard?"

Faith sighed and began her story. She told him about the horrors she had to face growing up. About her jail time to the final battle on the hellmouth in which raised the slayers, and finally to Remus' visit. "He said that when you turned eleven, he'd come for you."

"Why?"

"For that reason." She said gesturing towards the letter. "Remus didn't tell me much, but he did say that there was an evil wizard, he-who-must-not-be-named – or something like that –, that is responsible for your parents death."

Harry gave her a doubtful look causing the older woman to laugh.

"Don't give me that look." Faith scolded playfully. "It's not like I believed it either." She paused. "I'm always going to be here if you want to come back, Harry."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Both slayer and wizard glanced at each other before heading to the door. Once there Faith looked out through the peephole. Grinning she opened the door.

"Where's my favorite nephew?" Xander asked holding out his arms. After Faith talked to Giles, they called upon the help of the Scooby's to help raise the boy. Xander had taken to him immediately followed by Willow and Giles.

"Hey Uncle Xand." Harry grinned. Silently the pair decided to wait until after the birthday party to talk about the witchcraft school. "Aunt Willow." He added as he was pulled into an enthusiastic hug from the petite redhead.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Giles asked entering the medium sized town home that the reformed counsel paid for.

"Good, Uncle Rupert." Harry smiled, before racing up the stairs.

"He wants to show you something." Faith answered seeing the puzzled expressions upon the Scooby's faces. "Where's Buffy and Dawn?"

"Flying in from Italy." Willow said. "Dawnie said she wouldn't miss this party for the world."

"Good, good." Faith muttered hearing Harry clambering down the stairs. "One day, Harry you're going to fall down those steps and brake your neck." She warned the adolescent boy causing everyone to chuckle.

Faith had been so worried about not being able to raise Harry properly, but he was a fine young man. He went to school earning good grades and helped with research, understanding the forces of darkness. The boy in question was really well adapted to everything and caught on quickly, which surprised her because she wanted to keep him away from the vampire/demon side of life.

"These are outstanding grades, Harry." Giles commented on seeing all A's on his last report card. "Good show, Harry."

"Thanks, Uncle Rupert." Harry grinned proudly.

888

Faith was standing at the sink washing the dishes when she heard Harry enter. She held her breath, knowing that her time was short with Harry. Giles commented, while the others were laughing and playing around that he thought she did an extraordinary job of raising him.

She was still worried that she'd damaged the boy in a way that he'd hate her in a few years, when he became aware of the life he could have had – and she voiced that thought to Giles, who quickly dismissed the idea.

She told Giles about the letter, he'd known from the moment that Harry came into their lives about Remus and the awful caregivers he had previously. In an effort to help her, Giles looked in old Counsel records and found out that her name was, at one time, Andralyn Black, which is why she allowed Harry to call her that.

"I'd like to go."

"Figured you would." Faith said.

"It's not that I want to leave you Aunt Andralyn." He insisted moving closer. "I feel that it's the right thing to do." He said softly.

Faith turned to him. "Then it's what you should do." She replied earning her an excited hug, which she returned.

888

"You want me to touch that." Harry inquired skepticism evident in his voice causing Faith to laugh. "It's not funny Aunt Andralyn."

"But your face, Harry." Faith laughed. "It's priceless."

Harry stuck his tongue out at the laughing slayer before glancing at the wizard once more. "Okay, so I touch that and then we travel to --- London?"

"Exactly." Remus smiled, he could see so much of James and Lily but Faith's influence changed him for the better in his opinion.

"Aunt Andralyn, are you coming?" Harry asked turning to his 'aunt'.

"If you'd like me to." Faith replied. "I can come and see you off." Harry nodded so Faith excused herself to pack a bag of clothes before returning downstairs. "Let's do it." The three people touched the dusty item before feeling a pull to their navels and exiting Faith and Harry's home.

End pt 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Anywhere, pt 2

888

Previously:

The three people touched the dusty item before feeling a pull to their navels and exiting Faith and Harry's home.

888

"Here we are, London England." Remus said once they landed in an alley.

"You have a thing for alley's dontchya." Faith mused before following the wizard into the bright streets of London. They walked down the sidewalks until they got to a bookshop and a record shop that magically had a dusty bar in between.

The trio walked inside to see a lot of witches and wizards, wearing pointed hats and robes, sitting and talking within the smoky room.

"Aunt Willow would be surprised." Harry muttered to Faith, who chuckled softly.

Remus led them further into the bar where Harry was stopped by a lot of people, all wanting to shake his hand. Faith's eyes darted around as everyone was calling him the 'boy-who-lived' and wanting to meet him.

"Potter." A man wearing gray robes with a purple turban stuttered. "So good to finally meet you." He declined shaking Harry's hand.

"This is Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Remus said before leading them on their way.

Faith felt her skin crawl as she walked past the professor, but didn't look back. She'd talk to Harry when they were alone, after of course they found out about this "boy-who-lived" nonsense. She wasn't sure if she wanted to throw Harry into this world alone, but she had to let go sooner or later and hope that the lessons she taught him would keep him safe.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Remus said after tapping the brick wall five times, three up and two across, causing the wall to slide apart. The world seemed to open up to them as they stepped through the doorway. "What's on the list first?"

"Remus?" A loud voice called out over the crowds of people.

"Hagrid." Remus greeted the half-giant. "This is Harry and Andralyn."

"'Ello, 'Arry." Hagrid said. "'Ello, Andralyn."

"Hagrid will take the two of you around the alley, but I've got to pick some things up so I'll meet up with you later."

"Bye." Harry and Faith called to the retreating brunette wizard. The pair turned to the very tall man before he waved for them to follow him. Faith and Harry glanced at each other before shrugging and began to walk down the alley, earning odd looks.

Faith felt Harry tense up at the prospect of being on display and put her arm around him. "It'll be okay, runt." She affectionately told him.

"Runt?" Harry scoffed, gesturing at their slightly mismatched height. "I'll be taller than you before summer." She was taller than him, but she knew instinctively that he'd be taller than her someday.

"I know." Faith grinned, ruffling up his hair even more as they climbed the steps into the large white building. "Beware." She mused. "Looks like something I should put up on your door."

888

"Platform nine and three-quarters is where ya need ta be." Hagrid told them. "Look at da time." He said before disappearing.

The pair shrugged and headed towards the terminals only to find there were only Platforms nine and ten. "Odd." Faith muttered glancing around and moving towards a train station worker, who plainly told her off.

Harry spotted them first, the family of redheads that look oddly like his own luggage and waved for Faith to follow. "Um, excuse me." Harry began approaching the older woman with red hair. "How do you?"

"Get to Platform nine and three-quarters?" She finished for him. "All you have to do is walk through the wall between nine and ten and you'll get there." She instructed before adding, "You'd best take it at bit of a run if your nervous."

"Thank you." Harry said turning to Faith who nodded. "Come on, Aunt Andralyn."

"Go on, Harry." Faith instructed. "Have a good year. Do what your gut tells you and please stay out of trouble."

Harry launched himself at his aunt, giving her the biggest hug that he could muster. He felt the butterflies in his stomach and never wanted to let go of the safety of his aunt's embrace. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Harry." She whispered. "Now go on." She ordered softly. "You don't want to miss your train."

"Bye, Aunt Andralyn." Harry said before running at the wall between nine and ten and disappearing.

Faith sniffed sadly before turning and exiting King's Cross Station, activating the portkey that Remus had given her to pick Harry up and drop him off. Appearing in her living room she glanced around finding little signs that screamed Harry had been there and allowed the feeling of complete despair – which she was usually able to suppress – over take her as she lay on the couch.

888

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." An upscale voice replied causing Harry and the surrounding students to glance at the speaker. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." He continued before approaching Harry. "And I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry laughed out right. "You remind me of a wantabe aunt Cordelia." He informed the blond. "And for the record, the name's Harry Potter-Black."

Draco faltered for a moment before returning to his haughty attitude. "With a name such as Black, whether be by choice or punishment, you'll need someone to guide you and keep you from sullying the name of Black."

"I've done fine on my own." Harry retorted. Just then McGonagall joined the group of first years and lead them into the great hall. Harry walked next to Hermione and Ron stopping in front of the whole school.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall called out, reading her list of first year students.

Harry heard the whisperings of the students and felt every eye in the room on him as he walked up towards the Deputy Headmistress. "Actually, Professor." Harry whispered to the woman before clearing his throat. "It's Harry Potter-Black."

Several gasps were heard within the room as McGonagall glance back at Albus who nodded slightly allowing Minerva to call out once more, "Potter-Black, Harry."

888

"Ah, Hogwarts new celebrity." Snape said, his dark gaze landing on Harry. "Tell me, Mr. Potter-Black, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, whose arm shot straight up into the air. Rolling his eyes he answered, "I believe that it makes a strong sleeping drought."

"Lucky guess, Mr. Potter-Black." Severus mused. "Tell me where would you look if I told you to find me a bozoar?"

Harry again saw Hermione's hand shoot up, leaning forward in her chair as he thought about the answer to the potion master's question. "Stomach of a goat?"

"Impressive." Severus granted. "One more." He stated. "What's the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Never seen it as its not frequent where I come from, but isn't it the same plant?" Harry answered after a few moments of serious thought. He remembered reading about it within one of the books Aunt Willow had, but he'd never seen it.

888

Harry had been sneaking around the library and stumbled into a room trying to hide from Filch, Snape and Quirrell. The room held a large mirror, that drew him closer to it with a hidden rope. When he got close enough, he gazed into the mirror seeing many things passing through the mirror.

One image was of his parents, his father and mother. They were staring at him with pride and happiness in their eyes. His mother reminded him of Aunt Willow with the red hair and green eyes and his father of himself in looks.

There was also a shadow image was of Andralyn in the background.

888

"I don't think its Snape." Harry replied as he and Hermione sat beneath the stars. It was the time that they could get away from some of the hypocrisy of the school. "Sure he dislikes me, but –"

"Harry, listen." Hermione pleaded. "It's just an assumption, I'll grant you that, but we need to suspect everyone."

"What about Quirrell?" Harry asked. "He seems slightly unbalanced and I've seen some of the things that he claims is his cover story."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen Vampires, Hermione." Harry answered. "Sure their scary, but their not that damaging. Besides he probably would have been eaten if he responded to them like he did with the troll." Hermione remained silent causing Harry to turn towards her. "What are you thinking?"

She sighed. "You're right. We should look into him too."

888

It was June and Faith got the town house ready for Harry's return. He'd written her nearly every week about school. He told her about the blond boy who was a snob and made fun of Harry's mostly American accent. He'd written her about his two friends Ron Weasley (son of the mother who helped him at the train station) and Hermione Granger.

The alarm buzzed signaling the time to pick up Harry and she grabbed the portkey and disappeared only to reappear in the bathroom at, what she hoped, was Kings Cross. Exiting the bathrooms she walked towards platforms nine and ten and waited.

The minute, almost on the dot, of the arrival time, Harry raced out of the barrier and into Faith's waiting arms nearly knocking them both down. "Aunt Andralyn!"

"Harry." She smiled holding him at arms length to get a good look at him. "Looks like you're still Harry but you're cleaner." She laughed.

"Harry?"

"Hermione." Harry greeted. "I'd like you to meet my aunt." He smiled. "Hermione Granger meet Andralyn Black."

"Harry speaks of you constantly." Hermione smiled. She was a lovely girl, with rather large front teeth and hair too big for her body.

"I must admit, all the letters Harry writes me are 'Hermione and Ron' this 'Hermione and Ron' that." Faith grinned.

"Mr. Potter-Black."

"Professor McGonagall." Harry greeted anxiously, feeling Andralyn's stunned gaze that she was giving him because of what the professor called him.

"You must be the aunt, Mr. Potter-Black cannot stop speaking of." The professor turned her stern eyes towards Faith.

"That would be me." Faith nodded pulling her eyes away from Harry. "Andralyn Black." She noted that the professor's eyes got really wide, but before she could sputter anything Faith continued, "I know what you're thinking, professor, but I've raised Harry to the best of my knowledge."

"But – "

"Alright, my brother is Sirius Black, yes I know what he did." Faith added sensing the fear. "C'mon Harry, it's time to go."

"I cannot allow –"

Faith stepped forward raising herself to her full slayer strength, knowing it was impressive and growled, "Watch me take my son." With that challenge hanging thickly in the air, Faith stepped back handing Harry the portkey before grabbing his things and portkeying out of Kings Cross and into their home.

888

"Oh Harry, you didn't." Faith sighed as they materialized in their living room.

"Didn't what?"

"Harry, your name is Harry Potter." She said softly. "Not Potter-Black."

"It doesn't matter, Aunt Andralyn." Harry replied. "It's just the name I want to be known by, just like you like to be known by the name Faith when you told me it's Andralyn Black."

"Harry, from what I understand the Black name isn't something you'd want to be associated with." Faith sighed. "It's a dark name, you saw how your Professor McGonagall responded to my name."

"It's just a name, Aunt Andralyn." Harry repeated. "And I'm going to keep it."

"Alright, Harry." Faith replied holding her hands up in surrender like fashion. "I'll stand behind you."

888

August 27th came causing the pair to pack their things. Remus had written Faith explaining about the shock that Minerva McGonagall expressed. He told her that Harry would be able to continue attending Hogwarts, should he want to, though the staff members wanted to meet her so she would be escorting Harry on the train.

When the time came, the pair grabbed a hold of their things and the portkey, which activated a moment later taking them to Diagon Alley. They stopped off in Gringotts to pick up money before hitting the streets to buy his things.

"Excuse me." A man inquired.

"Yes." Faith and Harry said in unison.

"I'm Auror Shacklebolt, and I'm looking for a 'Andralyn Black' who is escorting Mr. Harry Potter." The man introduced. He had a clean-shaven head and his eyes were a friendly brown. He was taller than her and Harry, but not by much.

"I'm Andralyn." Faith said putting her arm around Harry, who now reached her shoulders, and noticed that he wrapped one around her waist.

"Come with me, please."

"Where?" Faith asked not moving from her spot.

"The ice cream shop around the corner." The man answered. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, and the Minister of Magic want to meet you."

"Minister of magic." Faith repeated in hushed tones to Harry. "If I go to jail, I can keep my brother company." She mused earning a dark glare from the boy at her side. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just they're going to take one look at me and assume I'm the bad sort of lot."

"Been with Uncle Rupert?" Harry teased.

"Shut it, runt." Faith scolded playfully. "Excuse me, Auror Shacklebolt, am I in trouble? Is that why the Minister of Magic wants to meet me?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Miss. Black." Shacklebolt answered. "They just want to meet the woman who took him away from his aunt and uncle."

"Horrible lot and I didn't even meet the uncle." She muttered darkly. It was then that they stopped in front of the ice cream parlor. The trio entered, Faith and Harry following Shacklebolt towards the corner where four people sat talking quietly.

The first person Faith saw was McGonagall, the woman who tried to take Harry away from her two months prior to now. Faith instinctively pulled Harry closer to her as she gazed at the other members at the table.

Next was a man with a long beard, who was wearing purple robes with gold stars and a matching hat on top of his white hair. He looked at least a hundred years old, but had an air of youth that surrounded him along with the sense of great power.

Finally, her gaze landed on a man with balding brown hair. He reminded her of someone, though she couldn't decide whether it was Snider, the Mayor or perhaps Flutie – who she saw a picture of a couple years back. He wore a brown suit robe thingy and looked deceivingly friendly.

"Minister, Professors." Shacklebolt greeted. "This is Andralyn and Harry."

"Hello Professors." Harry greeted.

"Mr. Potter-Black." Minerva greeted. "Have a seat."

Harry sat while Faith stood behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. "I've heard so much about the school that you've accepted Harry into." Faith began. "He speaks of nothing more."

"Miss. Black, it is alright." The older gentleman said. "We're not here to judge you."

"Please call me Faith." The slayer pleaded. "I'm not used to being called anything other than Faith and Aunt Andralyn."

"Please to meet you, Faith." The bearded man said. "I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. This is Minerva McGonagall and Minister Cornelius Fudge." He indicated the people sitting at the table.

"What seems to be the important?" Faith asked. "It seems that everywhere Harry and I go, we get the 'Boy-Who-Lived' stuff."

"How about you explain to us how you heard about young Mr. Potter." Fudge suggested.

Not one to sell Remus Lupin out she said, "I was approached by someone who asked me to care for him about eight years ago. I traveled to Surry where I meet his aunt, which convinced me to take him in."

"I see." The minister sniffed. "So you've cared for him."

"You do see him sitting here, don't you?" Faith jeered. "Why not ask him? I'm sure he'll give you a detailed explanation about how his life has been. Won't you Harry?"

Harry looked up into Faith's brown eyes and dryly retorted, "You're not helping."

"I didn't know I was supposed to." Faith hissed playfully. "Why don't you tell me these things?"

"You're nuts, Auntie." Harry cooed earning him a non-amused glare from the slayer above him. "My life since moving in with Andralyn has been one of the best things that's happened to me."

"Are you sure it's been a positive change?"

"Yes." Harry said without hesitation. "I have a family, who cares about me. Andralyn feeds, clothes and teaches me."

"What's your job?"

"I'm a slayer." She dryly answered. "What sort of job do you suppose I have? The reformed counsel pays for everything." At their look she sighed. "I look after a group of slayers, I train them and keep them alive."

"There is only one slayer."

"Actually, fourteen years ago there was a battle on the hellmouth." Faith began. "A powerful Wicca called forth the power of the slayer awakening all the slayers around the world. Before that, there was one. She died; a second was called but the first was brought back to life. The second died, calling me."

The table was silent for a long while, though Harry knew of her life before him, but it was still amazing to him. Headmaster Dumbledore didn't seem as shocked as the other's around the table. Harry always wondered about him, he always seemed to know everything.

888

Faith hugged Harry before releasing him into the magical world. The Headmaster decided that she was capable of taking care of Harry and there was no need for her to accompanying Harry to Hogwarts. The Minister had been shocked and practically stormed out of the ice cream parlor, after he was sworn to secrecy to not reveal where Harry lived.

Albus had pulled her aside informing her about knowing Remus' actions. She'd asked him why he didn't say anything and he told her it was for the same reason she didn't. She knew at the moment, she respected and trusted the kind Headmaster.

"Be good." She said.

"I'll try." Harry teased.

"Keep your wits about you, Harry. Surprises are around every corner and you need to prepare yourself for them."

"I know." Harry said. "Bye, Aunt Andralyn."

"See you in ten months, Harry."

"Can I come home for Christmas?"

"Talk to the Headmaster." She answered. "If he'll allow it, I'll welcome you home with open arms."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Go get your train."

End pt 2


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Anywhere, pt 3

888

The train ride was the same as it had been on the first go round. Ron, Hermione and Harry talked about their summers, well sort of. Harry found about Ron's little sister having a bit of a crush on him and how it had been 'bloody annoying' to hear about Harry all the time.

Harry on the other hand, had chuckled at Ron's lack of concern with his sister's liking of a boy. Soon enough they were at Hogwarts, arriving in the horseless drawn carriages. The feast was an interesting affair; Ginny – Ron's little sister – was sorted into Gryffindor, making the Weasley's happy.

Soon enough they were back into the full swing of school, their new teacher – whom Hermione and most of the girl population and some of the guy population were smitten with – Gilderoy Lockhart was teaching dada.

After, of course, Lockhart fawned over Harry's status as the 'boy-who-lived' Lockhart placed a surprise quiz in front of everyone. Harry gagged at the questions that were all about Lockhart before writing stupid answers just to pass the time.

This would surely be an interesting year.

888

Christmas came and went. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and most thought Harry had done it because of his ability to talk to snakes – which was definitely a shock to him and Andralyn. He hit the books, trying to figure out what exactly pertained to the CoS – as he dubbed it.

Then Filch's cat got petrified. And naturally most blamed Harry. But it didn't stop there; Colin Creevey was also petrified right after Harry nearly was off-ed because of a possessed Bludger. Sir Nicholas had been smoked but protected Justin Finch-Finnelly, but not before Harry found a diary in moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

The secret of the diary had shown him about the girl who had died when the chamber had been opened before. It posed a lot of questions, which continued to be unanswered. Then Hermione and Penny Clearwater were both petrified and finally Ginny Weasley had been taken into the chambers.

He and Ron found a sheet of parchment within Hermione's hand answering all the questions that had been unanswered. "Don't you see, Ron?" Harry asked. "It's a basilisk. Spiders flee from its presence and only the roaster's cry can kill it. Why didn't I see it?"

888

"Aunt Andralyn." Harry greeted, with a large hug.

"Harry." Faith echoed. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Andralyn." The girl greeted.

"How was your year?" Faith asked, hearing about the Basilisk and the horrors, which is why the Headmaster had declined Harry's trip home.

"Terrifying, though you'll never hear me telling my parents." Hermione answered.

"Must be the freak-out type parents." Faith mused.

"She means the type who worry about everything." Harry muttered seeing Hermione's confused look. "I suppose I'm lucky, I have to worry about Aunt Andralyn."

"I worry about you Harry." Faith said. "I just know what it's like to have a destiny." Remus had come by the house to explain everything in toe-curling detail. "Plus, you survive living with me, which says a lot." She added jokingly.

"Hermione!"

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione called rushing into a hug. "Come meet Harry and his Aunt."

"Hello." Mr. Granger greeted. "I'm Richard Granger and this is my wife Rachel." The pair was lovely with their brown hair and brown eyes. Richard looked as though he was beginning to gray but still handsome and Rachel looked very lovely.

"I'm Andralyn." Faith greeted. "This is my nephew, the Runt known as Harry."

"I'm nearly taller than you." Harry reminded.

"Shut up." She mock grumbled, but had a smirk on her face. A beeping noise reached the slayer's ears so she turned to Harry. "We've got to go. It was nice to meet you."

888

Harry and Faith sat at the table eating dinner when Faith inquired about whether he knew the story behind his 'title'.

"Sort of." Harry answered. "I now know there was an actual wizard that killed my parents. His name is Voldemort, though hardly anyone likes to say it."

"Remus visited me while you were in school."

"Oh?"

"He told me everything I didn't need to know about your previous life and you're parents." She said before adding, "And Harry I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"I know." He nodded. "It is pretty horrible, isn't it?"

"Not so." She countered. "It could always be worse Harry."

"How?"

"You could be dead."

888

The pair packed their things for the next ten months, Faith because Remus asked for her to join him in teaching DADA and Harry because it was time for his third year. At the precise time they grabbed their things and the portkey, like they've done countless times.

They were staying at the Three Broomsticks, like they've done the past two years, though this year was different. It seemed darker somehow. "I'm going downstairs, Aunt Andralyn."

"Alright." Faith called from the bathroom. Faith looked into the mirror, as she wore the robes that Harry insisted she get. They were dark red in color and looked very nice on her but she still wasn't used to the robes thing. Finally she turned and exited the room heading down the stairs, pausing to see a large red haired family talking to Harry.

"Hello Harry." A man greeted.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." She heard Harry say.

"Can I talk to you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Sure." She watched them walk towards the stairs, but the pair went underneath. She was about to go back up the stairs until she heard.

"Andralyn."

"Hello Hermione." Faith greeted turning to face the brunette witch. "How are you?"

"Fine." She smiled. "Come meet the Weasley's."

"Perhaps I shouldn't." Faith glanced nervously at the members of the family.

"Hermione, who are you – " The woman from the train station stopped what she was saying, having seen who Hermione was looking at. "Oh, you must be Harry's aunt. Come lets have a look at you."

Faith put on a smile and went down the rest of the stairs, hearing Harry say something that alarmed her, but before she could find him, the woman began talking.

"I'm Molly Weasley, these are my sons; Percy, Ron, Fred and George and my only girl Ginny." Molly introduced forcing Faith to pay attention.

"Hello." Faith greeted. "Andralyn Black at your service."

"Black?" Molly inquired.

Faith inwardly rolled her eyes. "You'd think I were my brother with the way everyone reacts."

"I apologize, Andralyn." Molly said. "It's just that no one's heard of you."

"There's a reason for that." Faith said. "I was taken away from my family when I was two years old."

"That's awful." Hermione commented.

"It's my life." Faith shrugged. "Listen, I know that the Black name isn't the best surname to have, but I'm not my family."

"Aunt Andralyn, can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing, Runt." Faith commented following the young man she'd cared for.

"Your brother escaped."

Faith's eyes got wide. "I thought that prison was top notch." She paced the small space they had that was underneath the stairs. "How?"

"I don't know, but Mr. Weasley thinks he's after me." Harry informed her. "I'm worried, Andralyn."

Faith stopped her pacing and turned to Harry, opening her arms so he could find comfort. "It'll be okay, Harry. I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered into his hair, as she was a little over a head taller than him.

"I know."

888

The train ride was interesting, especially with Crookshanks and Scabbers – Hermione's cat and Ron's rat – as Crooks tried to eat Scabbers. Faith felt something was off with the animal, but she didn't say anything.

Remus was sleeping or so everyone thought, but Faith knew he was just pretending. Suddenly the air on the train changed, it became colder. They could see their breath; the window froze around Ron's hand as he looked out the window and the bottle with water turned to ice.

The train halted suddenly, jerking the occupants forward. "What the heck?" Faith exclaimed in hushed tones.

"Perhaps we're there?"

"I don't think so." Faith said during the quiet moment. "Something's not right." She stated standing next to the door shielding the kids. A shadowy figure approached their door and opened it. Faith stepped back just a bit at the recollection of her watcher's piercing screams of pain.

She pushed back her painful recollection, which seemed to multiply focusing on Harry, who appeared to be spazing and a white light was coming out of his mouth.

"Expecto Patronum." Remus called, bringing forth a force that drove the dark shadow out of their compartment.

Faith dove and caught Harry before he could fall onto the ground. "Harry?" She called brushing his hair off his forehead.

"Put him here." Remus suggested.

Faith nodded and picked Harry up and laid him on the bench, before picking up his head and sitting so that he could use her lap as a pillow. "Are you guys alright?" She asked glancing up at Ron, Hermione and Remus.

"Fine." Hermione said a bit breathlessly.

"What she said." Ron added, his brown eyes still wide.

"Here." Remus handed the two students a piece of chocolate. Just as they finished Harry stirred.

"Andralyn."

"I'm right here." Faith said, helping him sit up.

"What was that?"

"It was a Dementor." Remus answered handing Harry a piece of chocolate. "It's a guard from Azkaban, he's looking for Sirius Black." He explained. "I'll be right back and eat that, you'll feel better."

"Who was screaming?" Harry asked.

"No one was screaming, Harry." Hermione said glancing at Faith and Ron.

"The thing came in and looked at you two before singling on Harry." Ron explained.

"You sounded like you were chocking." Hermione added. "What happened?"

"Did you hear screaming?" Harry asked Faith who was really quiet.

Faith looked away. "I heard my watcher." She murmured. She felt Harry move so that he was kneeling in front of her.

"I heard my mom."

Faith chuckled humorlessly, "We're quite the pair, aren't we runt?"

888

"Welcome new and old students to another year at Hogwarts." Headmaster Dumbledore began. "We'd like to extend a welcoming to Professor Remus Lupin who has taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts and his assistant Andralyn Black."

Applause floated throughout the room, but Faith could tell it was mostly from the Gryffindor table from people who really knew her. Harry grinned proudly and sent a small wave in her direction, to which she lifted her hand a bit to show she saw it.

The meal went without problems and Faith remained silent watching the students as they looked up at her and Remus before returning to their gossiping. Once it was over Faith stood and walked towards Harry. "Hey."

"Hi." Harry greeted. "Where are you staying?"

"Don't know yet." Faith shrugged. "But you'd better get to your rooms."

"Okay." Harry said hugging her. "Night."

"Night, Runt." She laughed ruffling his hair.

888

Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor

888

"Go Harry!" Hermione and Faith cheered at the Quidditch match. This was the first game she'd ever seen and it was cold and raining, causing Faith to wonder how Harry could see. Out of nowhere they saw Harry's body falling quickly towards the earth.

"HARRY!" Faith screamed her eyes glued to his falling form. When he landed she turned and practically flew down the stairs, rain hitting her in her face stinging her skin before she skidded to her knees at Harry's side. "Harry?" She whispered brushing his hair off his face.

"Mobilicorpus." Poppy Pomfrey said lifting Harry of the ground.

Angry Faith turned her glare on the place where Dumbledore was banishing the Dementors and walked towards them. Remus stepped in front of her. "Faith, Harry needs you now more then ever."

"They nearly killed him." She angrily spat. "They should be destroyed."

"They're here to protect the children from Sirius Black." Remus reminded.

"Sirius is not **HERE**, Remus!" She glared, her eyes darkening a bit from the anger she was feeling. "He's **NOT** **HERE**!" She broke down. "I swear if he hurts Harry, brother or not, I will kill him." She cried as Remus pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, Andralyn." Remus whispered.

He'd been trying to guess what kind of person Andralyn was. He knew she was stronger than others knew. Taking on raising a special boy, while living and training slayers on the active Hellmouth. He remembered how she was at the beginning, fighting it until she met him before opening her arms to the boy.

"Come on, lets go check up on Harry."

"No go ahead." Faith said running off in one direction away from Remus.

Remus sighed. "She's more protective of Harry that I thought she'd be."

"What did you expect Remus?" Albus asked. "If you hand a woman a child, she'll love him above all else."

"I suppose you're right." Remus sighed. "Like always."

888

"Hello Andralyn." Rosmerta greeted.

"Hey Rosy." Faith echoed. "Firewhiskey."

"Are you sure?" Rosmerta asked concerned. The barkeeper knew that Andralyn was Harry's guardian and wondered if she should be drinking on a night like tonight.

"Please." Faith muttered.

Rosmerta sighed and put the bottle in front of the slayer. "How was the match?" She asked conversationally. The woman before her was someone she liked because she got along well with the students and you could tell they liked her.

"Hufflepuff won." Faith said after taking a long swig. She wasn't much of a drinker, hating the smell and taste, but she really wanted to lose herself. She couldn't help but be worried about Harry, but she didn't know if he wanted her to be an all out parent.

"I thought they were playing Gryffindor." Rosy said cleaning the glasses with her wand. "Harry's never lost a match."

"Well he did." Faith snapped grabbing the bottle and moved away from the bar. "Nearly lost his life because of those blasted Dementors." She spat pacing the floor. "And here I am, drinking." She threw the bottle against the wall in disgust over her actions.

"Andralyn!" Rosmerta exclaimed rushing towards the slayer. "Harry's a tough sort." She tried to reassure the slayer.

"I know." Faith smirked. "I taught him everything I know." She mused. "And look what it's done for him. He never stops fighting, whether it be here or at home, to stay alive."

"You're not making sense." Rosmerta faltered.

"It doesn't matter." Faith shrugged reaching into her pocket and pulling out a sickle to hand it to the barmaid. "For the drink." She said before walking out.

She wondered about for a bit longer before heading back to the castle. Halfway there she felt a pair of eyes watching her and glanced around the area. She shivered but whether it was from the weather or being watched, she didn't know.

A growl was heard and she turned her head in the direction of the noise. There she saw a large black dog that looked a bit underfed with haunting gray eyes. Her eyes narrowed in inspection of the dog as it slowly approach.

Lightning lit up the skies as the rain came down harder than in previous moments. Neither broke the eye contact they shared until they were close enough to make out the smallest detail of the other. Slowly Faith knelt down so that she was on the level of the dog.

"Those eyes." She muttered. "Come on." She gestured towards the castle while standing up slowly as to not frighten the animal. The dog followed Faith up the stairs and towards her room. "Hellmouth." She whispered to her portrait.

She gestured for the dog to enter, following behind and moved towards her bathroom to grab a towel for the dog. "C'mere." She patted her leg. She quickly dried the dog before moving into her small kitchen and asking for something for her to eat and for the dog.

She placed the food in front of the dog, before moving towards her table. They watched each other, as they ate, neither looking away for long. Soon enough she was yawning and stretching. The dog made use of the towel in her common room as she climbed the steps to her room. Once there she changed into her pajama's and crawled into bed.

When she woke, the dog was gone.

888

"Hey Harry." Faith greeted walking into the infirmary. "How are you feeling?" She asked gesturing for him to follow her. It was a cloudy day but it was no longer raining. The pair walked out through the gardens.

Harry forced a smile saying, "Okay."

"Harry." She sighed.

"I heard her again." Harry snapped. "How am I supposed to feel?"

"Angry." Faith suggested. "Sad." She added. "Annoyed."

"All the above." Harry muttered. "We lost."

"I nearly lost you!" Faith hissed. "I drank Harry. And you know how I hate drinking."

Harry's eyes got wide, knowing how Faith got when she did drink. She was, in a word, violent. "I'm sorry, Aunt Andralyn." He replied. "I guess everyone's wanting for me to win has gotten into my head."

"You did fine, Runt." Faith sighed. "People who want you to be someone you're not puts a lot of pressure onto your shoulders." She suddenly had a thought. "Do I do that to you Harry? And be honest."

"You're the one person that doesn't expect me to be anything more than a thirteen year old boy." Harry stated looking at her. "I love being around you because I'm just Harry. Not Harry boy-who-lived Potter. Just Harry."

"I'm glad, because if you wanted I'm sure that I could give you a better home."

"I like living with you." Harry insisted.

"Mr. Potter-Black, what are you doing out here?" Poppy's voice echoed in the courtyard.

"I'm sorry Poppy, he was talking to me." Faith said. "We had something's to talk about in confidence."

Poppy sputtered for a moment before nodding. "Mr. Potter-Black needs to rest now." She replied in a way that said there was no room for argument.

"See you later, Harry."

End pt 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Anywhere, pt 4

Author's Note: I don't know if Everyone's read and seen book 3, but this is a combination of the two so I hope it's not too confusing. As always, if it is let me know. Also, I thought Remus in the movie was a Chihuahua on Steroids and so therefore my werewolf Remus looks like werewolf Oz from Buffy.

888

Faith watched from her tower window as Harry and friends snuck towards Hagrid's hut. She knew Hermione felt responsible for not being able to save Buckbeck, but there wasn't much she could do against Lucius Malfoy, a man she'd saw the previous year at Diagon Alley.

She watched the scene play out in front of her before she headed down towards the gamekeepers home to check up on the kids. She heard a dog bark and several cries of fear and ran towards them. She saw Harry and Hermione get thrown through the hole of the whomping willow.

Being the slayer, gave her the ability to move before the tree branches got her and was able to get into the hole. She heard the scuffle upstairs and carefully climbed up the old staircase. She leaned against the wall, unseen by everyone, as all eyes were on Harry and a dirty looking man.

Suddenly his eyes found hers, causing her to swallow thickly. "Those eyes." She commented in a voice she didn't know she owned.

"Andralyn?" He chocked out. "You have father's eyes." He jeered.

Faith's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward and pulled both men off the floor slamming Sirius against the wall. "Don't touch Harry."

"Ohh, look who's trying to take care of my **godson**."

"Were you there to protect him from his nightmares?" Faith spat. "Were you there to watch him grow into a bright young man?" She asked, her dark eyes glaring into his gray orbs. "Were you there to watch him stake his first vampire? Or research something to save the world?" She angrily asked.

"Expelliarmus." Remus said knocking Faith off of Sirius (A.N. movie Expelliarmus not actual knocking one off their feet Expelliarmus). "Faith, calm down."

"Remus?" She inquired. "Are you going to stand there and let him get away with his crimes?"

"I seem to recall you –"

"That was different and you know it." She retorted coldly. "I broke out to save the world from Angelus and the FIRST EVIL!" She glared at the pair, feeling Harry tense up on hearing her past. She knew he hated it, wanting nothing but the best for her. "But he," She pointed at Sirius. "Broke out to kill another person. Specifically my son."

"He's not your son." Sirius spat.

"He should be." Faith spat back.

"I trusted you!" Hermione finally yelled, causing all in the room to look at the brunette witch, except Faith who kept her eyes on her 'brother'. "I kept your secret! And all this time you were helping him." She continued shrilly. "He's a werewolf! That's why he was missing classes." Of this, only Ron and Sirius understood.

"How long did you know?"

"Since Professor Snape assigned the essay."

"So?" Harry inquired breaking into their conversation. "Aunt Willow dated a werewolf." He retorted causing Faith to snort. "What? You know she did, you told me about the time he tired to eat her and she shot him."

"So not the time Harry." Faith laughed. "Besides, I think werewolves in this world are _evil_. Or something like that."

"He was in Gryffindor." Harry teased.

"Oh right." Faith sighed. "So they're the perfect angels and they cannot be _evil_." Neither believed that anyone from any house was specifically one way. Sure he disliked Draco Malfoy, but that was because of the way he was.

"Sirius I think you should tell them." Remus suggested after a moment of silence where no one knew what to say. Remus told the story of their first years at Hogwarts, him being a werewolf for most of his life and only having Sirius, James and Peter as friends.

He talked about his transformations and how his friends wanted to make it easier so they learned how to do animal transformations. Severus entered the room threatening Sirius and Faith felt his agitation at having the other man pointing his wand at him before feeling the terror at the thought of receiving the dementor's kiss.

Harry surprised everyone by putting an Expelliarmus on Snape, knocking him out. Faith moved over to make sure he was all right before returning to the conversation. Once Remus was done with his story, Sirius began talking.

Sirius spoke about Peter betraying the Potter's, and framing him sending him on a lifetime trip to Azkaban for something he didn't do. Then the pair changed Ron's rat Scabbers into Peter Pettigrew, who tried to run but was stopped by Faith's fists.

"Aunt Andralyn!" Harry exclaimed sounding surprised.

"What?" She shrugged. "I haven't been patrolling in months."

"Human." Harry said in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"Still alive." She retorted in the same tone. "Besides I only tapped him." She moved towards the rat picking him up by his collar. "Right?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Remus." Peter squeaked still hanging in Faith's grasp. "Sirius. My old friends."

The group talked for a bit longer before Sirius and Remus lifted their wands, and as Faith was holding Pettigrew he couldn't run or go anywhere. But seeing their wands she shielded the rat from their aim.

"Andralyn." Sirius snarled.

"No!" Faith growled. "You don't know what it's like to actually have killed someone and I don't want to feel your hateful emotions, it's bad enough I've got my own."

"Aunt Andralyn is right." Harry stepped forward. "We're taking him to the castle."

"Thank you, Harry." Peter groveled, reaching out for Harry but was stopped by Harry's fists.

"Don't touch me." Harry snapped. "It's got nothing to do with you." He added. "Stupefy."

"Nice punch, Harry." Faith commented. "Though don't drop your shoulder."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Aunt Andralyn."

"Runt." She teased, affectionately messing up his already messy hair. The group exited the room, Faith helping Ron walk, Harry walking with Remus, Sirius and Hermione while Peter and Snape floated behind them.

Once outside the tree, the group ran into trouble, as the stupefy hex wore off, the full moon came out changing Remus into a werewolf and Peter ran off in all the chaos. Faith set Ron down giving Harry and Hermione an order to stay and not move before rushing towards the nearly fully-grown werewolf.

"AUNT ANDRALYN!" Harry cried as she took a claw to the shoulder and one to her midsection ripping more than just her shirt.

She just jumped back up and tried to keep Remus' wolf's teeth away from her skin. She was able to look away for a moment as Sirius in dog form distracted him and grabbed her tranquilizer. Aiming she hit Remus causing him to throw Sirius away from him to turn on her where she shot him again. A few steps away Remus fell in a dreamless sleep.

Faith approached the dog, finding him barely moving before he changed back into a man. His shoulder was lightly bleeding, though it appeared he'd survive. Just then dementors appeared along with Harry who stopped at her side.

Both were knocked to their knees, and as the dementors began to suck the life out of Sirius and Harry, Faith began feeling lightheaded. "Harry." She groaned before feeling a part of her being ripped out of her.

The next thing she knew was that they were able to breathe again, her vision cleared slightly to see Harry pass out and followed behind him.

888

Faith awoke, in a private room and jumped up, only to find herself restrained. She blinked a couple of times before relaxing against the hard bed. First she tried to make reorganize herself before she tried to move again.

"Miss. Black, you're supposed to be resting." Poppy stated entering the room.

"How's Harry?"

"Mr. Potter-Black is fine." Poppy answered. "You, on the other hand, should rest because of the dementors and your link with Sirius nearly stole a bit of your own soul."

"Is that why I'm restrained?"

"You were tossing and turning." Poppy informed her. "It seemed as though you were stuck in a nightmare."

"That would be my life." Faith muttered. "Where am I?"

"In a private room attached to the infirmary." Poppy answered checking the slayer's injuries that were mostly healed. "Rest now." Poppy said handing her a bottle of sleeping drought.

"What's going to happen to Sirius?" She asked only to know what to expect on the inside. She'd been successful in previous years having things to push the inner emotions out of her mind, but also having her own demons that became top priority.

"He's receiving the kiss." Albus answered entering the room.

Faith paled. "You – you." She stuttered. "They can't do that! You have to stop them from doing it!" She exclaimed.

"I fear there is nothing I can do." Albus said softly.

"Let me see him." She stubbornly requested.

"I cannot allow that." Poppy protested. "She's too –"

"Poppy, it's alright." Albus said releasing the magical bindings holding the slayer in her bed. He accompanied the slayer to the tower where they were holding Sirius. "I wouldn't stay for long, Andralyn, Poppy would like for you to rest."

"Thanks, Albus." Faith said before approaching the door that had bars to allow people to look in but keep the person behind them inside. She shuddered a moment before stepping up to the door. "I don't believe you."

Sirius laughed humorlessly. "You've more Black in you than I do." He leered. "You feel it, don't you?"

"Feel what?" She asked crossing her arms before hissing in pain.

"The darkness."

"I've felt it since I was called to be the slayer." She stated. "Even more so after I killed a man."

"I'm sorry about that woman." Sirius said suddenly.

"What woman?" Faith asked looking at him suspiciously.

"The one that died."

"How did you know about that?" She asked in an almost cold fashion.

"I felt it." Sirius explained. "I also saw it."

"You know nothing about her."

"You're right." Sirius said standing moving towards the door. "I know nothing about her or you, but I do know that you're my sister. I don't know anything about what you've been through, but with the way Harry reacted to the news of you breaking out –"

"Don't go there, Sirius." Faith flatly ordered. "Harry's a strong young man."

"I saw." Sirius agreed. "You've done well with him."

"Seeing as I didn't want to have anything to do with a baby, I think I did alright. Though I am worried he'll hate me one day."

"He's got a big heart."

"He didn't get it from me." Faith said. "I'm like, one would say, a Slytherin. Thinking only of myself and the benefit for myself."

"You didn't in the shack."

"That's because I've got Harry's safety to think of."

"You helped me with Remus."

"I would have done the same thing for Willow and Oz."

"You allowed Harry to stake a vampire?" Sirius asked unsure of how to feel about the news.

"Of course. I do it all the time."

"But that's you. You're the slayer. He's not."

"Doesn't mean he can't do it." The pair watched each other for a moment without saying anything. She heard the sounds of someone approaching and said, "I'd better go."

"You're not going to do anything to help me?"

"I couldn't have it on my conscience to release a man that has yet to prove to me that he's innocent." She answered keeping eye contact.

"Harry believes me."

"Harry believes in the good in the world." Faith said. "I don't." Then she walked away.

888

"You did what?" Faith hissed when Harry came by her room once they were released from the infirmary.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Harry groaned. "I knew you'd respond like this." He added gesturing towards her. "Why can't you just accept that I couldn't let you die?"

"I wouldn't have died Harry." Faith sighed. "Only half of me."

"Which half?" Harry challenged. "The half that cares about people?"

"The only person in my life that I care for is you, Harry." Faith declared. "And nothing could make me forget or not care about you."

Harry watched her for a moment before he moved towards the door. "You know I thought there was a small possibility that you'd be proud of me for following my gut and doing what I thought was the right thing to do." He said before exiting her rooms.

"I hate it when he's right." She muttered after a long time thinking about what Harry said and what she and Sirius talked about earlier. Changing her clothes, she climbed into bed and fell right to sleep, only to have a dream.

888

"He writes that it was him that sent the broom." Harry said after reading the note he'd just received from Sirius. "Aunt Andralyn this is for you." He replied handing her a sheet of paper.

'_Dear Andralyn,_

_I've got to thank you for taking Harry in. I hope that it's been as good for you as it has obviously been for Harry. I know you are probably angry with Harry, he mentioned you might be, but please it was something his father – James – would have done. He truly is James' son._

_I tried to find you, you know. I wanted to meet you years ago and I fear that I gave you the wrong impression about myself when we actually did meet. James was my best friend, Andralyn, and I would have died for him. Much like you would for Harry. And Lily was the love of James' life and like a sister to me. I was overjoyed when they named me Harry's godfather, and I loved them and Harry more than anything – with the exception of possibly you._

_You are quite the warrior, Andralyn, not to mention a perfect sergeant mother for Harry. I saw it in his eyes – during the brief time we talked about you – he loves you and he wants nothing more than to make you proud._

_I'm sorry for writing and leaving your life – I feel it's probably the best thing for you and Harry because I cannot make up for what you don't believe. You said something to me as we talked, about not believing in the good in the world – why? Its doubtful that I'll ever see you again, though you should know Harry did mention where to generally look for you two._

_Keep up the good work of raising Harry James Potter, and please protect him to the best of your ability – as you have been for the past nine or so years. Remember that I will always feel what you do and that I couldn't have asked for a better sister._

_Your Brother,_

_Sirius Ashten Black'_

"What did he have to say?" Harry asked when Ron left the compartment to see his siblings and Hermione went to the bathroom.

Faith didn't answer, just handed him the letter and gazed unseeingly out the window. She didn't know what to think. The cynical side told her that he was trying to cover his tracks that he was guilty of something, but the part that cared for Harry wanted to believe that he wasn't like her. That he was better than she, after all if that was true he would have been falsely placed in Azkaban while she actually committed the crime.

"Aunt Andralyn, I know that you don't believe him and I'm unsure myself."

"It's alright Harry." Faith interrupted. "You were right."

"About what?" Harry asked confused.

"I am proud that you followed your instincts."

End pt 4


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Anywhere, pt 5

Author's Note: I don't go much into book 4 because I have yet to finish reading GoF but I know enough about what happens to write this part. Also the same goes for OotP, though I still must emphasize that it is AU!!!

888

It was a sunny July day when Faith, Giles, Buffy, Xander, Willow and Dawn celebrated Harry's fourteenth birthday. Around midday an owl, that Ron said Ginny named Pig, delivered Harry's gift from the Weasley's. It was after sundown when an impressive looking bird flew into the open window to deliver the last gift of the night.

"It's from Sirius." Harry informed everyone.

"Who's Sirius?" Dawn asked seeing Faith stiffen up and Harry's eyes brighten up, only to be smacked on the leg by Buffy. "What?" She hissed.

"Sirius is my brother." Faith answered before exiting the room.

"Aunt Andralyn!" Harry called after her. He sighed and put the gift aside to finish opening the other gifts. He noticed Giles get up and follow the brunette out a few minutes later, but didn't say anything to anyone.

"Faith." Giles called finding her on the roof smoking a cigarette and sighed knowing she stopped smoking after taking Reggie in with her.

"I thought I could handle it." She muttered her legs crossed Indian style, one hand holding the cigarette and the other combing her hair in a nervous habit. "He's his godfather for Merlyn's sake."

"Why are you having trouble with Harry knowing your brother?" Giles asked, having heard only bits and pieces about what happened at Hogwarts.

"Because it's his fault that Harry's parents aren't here with him!" Faith exclaimed after a long moment of saying nothing. "He was too worried about himself that he asked their other friend to do it for him and even though it was the other friend that betrayed them – Sirius killed them in his own right."

"I thought you loved having Harry here."

"I do." She exhaled. "I just think he would have been better off with his parents." She admitted, flicking her cigarette butt away from her. "I love him, like he was my own." She confided. "I just wonder if I'm doing the right thing by keeping him here."

"Here?" Giles gestured to the neighborhood. "Or with you."

"Here." She shrugged. "With me." She suggested. "I don't know, Giles." She sighed, pulling her knees into her chest. "In three years, he'll be seventeen preparing to start his final year at Hogwarts and choosing what he wants to do for the rest of his life. I don't know what's going to happen after that."

"You're worried he won't want to come back." Giles guessed.

"Why would he?" She asked. "All that's here is death and fighting."

"You're here." A soft new voice replied.

"You have lived with this most of your life, Harry." Faith sighed. "You shouldn't have to when you can get out of it."

"Who says I want to?" Harry asked, climbing up onto the roof sitting next to her. Neither noticed that Giles left them to talk alone. "You're all I really know, Aunt Andralyn."

"There's so much out there, Harry." She avowed. "A whole world, both magical and regular. A world that's not dark and hard and a normal person's nightmare."

"It's not yours."

"It is." She sighed. "It's the life that killed my watcher. The one that forced me to be another's tool against the darkness." She was silent. "The world that made me my worst nightmare."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, taking on her weight. "I love you, Aunt Andralyn." He whispered, holding her closer than she'd ever allowed anyone to hold her.

His eyes traveled up to the darkened skies and watched the stars twinkle. He remembered when he first came to Cleveland and he was missing the parents he couldn't remember, Faith had told him that when people die they become stars. She then pointed out the North Star – Polaris – where the guardians usually were, as it was never changing.

When at Hogwarts, he'd gaze up at the stars, as he felt homesick for those in the states – though no one knew except Hermione. She'd caught him sitting up in the astronomy tower and they talked about their homes. She was the only one that accepted Andralyn from the beginning – even after she found out about Sirius being her brother.

They made it a monthly ritual to just be on their own to get away from the judgmental world as both were raised muggle. They would compare England to America and she would ask him about the Hellmouth – as she was the only one that knew he lived in such a dangerous place – and he'd ask her about her hometown.

Over the summer, they'd e-mail each other because it was faster than owling each other, which is how he'd converse with Ron. Faith and Xander would tease that he was dating Hermione because they talked so often. He'd just laugh in a mocking way and stick his tongue out before ignoring the laughing pair.

He'd come back; he decided making a promise to the stars and maybe he'd have Ron and Hermione visit to see his world. If he had to choose between his world and the magical world, he would choose his. While the magical one was, well magical, his was one where he didn't have to be "the boy-who-lived".

It was nice to relax.

888

Faith walked out to the mailbox just as the mailwoman showed up. "Miss, you might want to inform the people who write you how many stamps to put on their letters."

Faith accepted the envelope and stifled a laugh as she nodded. "Thanks." She grinned taking the mail into the house. "Harry!" She called.

"Yeah?" Harry asked coming into the front room with a RBC Root beer bottle.

"What did I tell you about giving people our address?" She inquired hands on her hips.

"Not to do it." Harry answered automatically.

"This is for you." She said handing him the envelope watching his face as he saw all the stamps upon the front and the back.

Harry chuckled a bit before opening the letter. "It's from the Weasley's." He announced. "They want to invite me to the International Quidditch match."

He looked so hopeful that Faith couldn't deny him. "Of course you can go."

"Mrs. Weasley says that you can come and stay at the Burrow if you'd like to." He added hopefully.

Faith chuckled. "Send them an owl, Harry."

888

"Are you sure you can't join us this year?" Harry asked standing between Ron and Hermione. It had been fun at the Burrow and he knew Faith enjoyed herself, getting to know Bill and Charlie, Ron's oldest brothers.

"Sorry, Harry." Faith said. "Giles thinks its best to keep things moving more smoothly at the home front seeing as I was here for a few weeks."

"Okay." Harry sighed. "I'll miss you this year."

"I'll miss you too." Faith returned. "If you need anything, I'm only an owl away."

"I know, Aunt Andralyn."

"Miss. Black." An upper crust voice sneered.

Faith turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing a few steps behind a taller and older version of himself and another man was at his side. "You must be Lucius Malfoy." Faith smirked. "What can I do for you?"

"My son has mentioned that you were present at Hogwarts the prior year and that you were seen with the escaped criminal."

Faith crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Come now, Mr. Malfoy." She began. "Must you rely on idle gossip and then beat around the proverbial bush?"

"You have been accused of freeing Sirius Black." The man at Lucius' side answered.

Faith snorted. "Why would I free him?" She inquired.

"Because he is your brother."

"And?"

"Family ties."

"I don't even know the man and you're accusing me of freeing him?" Faith asked tilting her head to the side.

"Explain why you were at Hogwarts." The man ordered.

"The Headmaster asked me to come." Faith mocked. "Why else would I go?"

"To help Sirius Black."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Why would I help the murderous fool?"

Both wizards glanced at each other before looking at the slayer. "He's your brother." The man tried again.

"Is that you're only argument?" Faith inquired.

"What's your relation to Mr. Potter?"

"I really don't find that any of your business." Faith said evenly. "If you need to know anything I suggest you speak to the Headmaster." She turned her back on the two men. "Later, Harry. Bye Hermione and Ron."

"Bye Andralyn." The trio chorused.

888

Faith picked Harry up at the train station like usual. She was not surprised when the young man pulled her into his arms but when he nearly broke down in public she began to worry. She'd taken him home and over a cup of cocoa he told her what happened.

He told her about the tournament, facing off with dragons along with three of the other finalists. He told her about the final trial and being portkeyed with Cedric Diggory to Voldemort's father's cemetery where he witnessed Cedric die and Voldemort being 'reborn'.

He told her that Molly and Bill were there to support him and asked why she didn't come. She listened to him vent knowing he needed to get everything out without judgment before she answered his question. She told him that no one contacted her about him participating in the tournament or else she would have been there right away.

It was a few days later that they left Cleveland deciding to spend the summer traveling across the United States. It seemed the further they traveled the less nightmares he had but she still comforted him when he needed her to and left him alone when he wanted to be alone.

Once August came they slowly headed home and it seemed as though he was doing better, the dark circles had faded slightly and his eyes had begun to hold light again. They'd done their usual trip through Diagon Alley picking up his supplies and new robes for school.

"Owl me if you need anything, Harry." Faith said quietly. "Anything at all. Even if it's to complain about the annoying kids at school."

"I will." Harry promised. "See you in June." He added hugging her and then boarding the train to start his fifth year at Hogwarts.

888

Faith was sleeping on the couch when she heard someone come into her home. She opened her eyes and saw, "Remus?" She jumped off the couch. "What's wrong? Is it Harry?"

"Come with me." He requested urgently. When she nodded he grabbed a hold of her and they apparated away from Cleveland.

"Where are we?" She asked in hushed tones.

"Ministry of Magic." Remus answered in the same hushed tones. "Harry had a vision and Albus asked me to get you." He added as they entered the Mysteries section of the Ministry.

Faith gasped seeing a full-scale battle going on with in the room. She found Harry, seeing him with his eyes focused on his goal as he dueled his opponent. She shifted her gaze and found Sirius dueling someone in front of something that didn't look right.

She saw Sirius' opponent shoot a curse at him that he didn't reflect in time sending him flying backwards towards the wall. "Sirius!" She cried out in shock, feeling both his and hers combine, as she ran towards where he disappeared in the wall. She punched his opponent as they glanced at her sending the person sprawling on their stomach as she continued running. Just before she jumped in after him, she was pulled to the side.

"Miss. Black, don't!" The man, who she would later recognize as Kingsley, exclaimed. "It's too late." He added feeling her struggle against him as he tried to get a better hold on her.

"Let go of me!" She growled pushing him away only to have several more hands grab onto her. "Please just let me go!" She pleaded before slipping out of their grasp.

"Aunt Andralyn!" Harry cried getting her to pause before jumping in after Sirius.

Faith heard Harry's excruciating cries along with the cries of those holding him on their end of the hole in the wall. She continued falling into the darkness, feeling as though she was in a dream until she landed on her feet and then she saw Sirius watching at her with unseeing eyes. She held her hand out for him. "Grab it." She ordered.

Sirius shook his head, turning away from her.

She cursed adding, "Don't be stupid, Sirius Black. Grab my hand!"

"Why? You and Harry'll be better off without me?"

"I'm not perfect." She admitted. "But Harry will miss you and I can't take care of either of us if I'm half assing it through life." She growled. "Now for **HARRY'S** sake grab on!"

There was a pause before Sirius reached up and grasped Faith's hand. Making eye contact she led him back up towards the place they entered. It seemed as though hours had passed when her hand hit the floor causing her to pull herself and Sirius up.

"Andralyn!" Hermione gasped, holding onto the crying Harry. "Harry look!"

Harry looked up from Hermione's shoulder to see the shock in her eyes and turned to where she was looking. "Aunt Andralyn!" He gasped before rushing to help her. Once she was on her feet, Sirius on the ground taking a breather, Harry punched her. "Don't ever do that to me again!" He yelled over everyone's gasps of shock.

Faith's hand touched her split lip that dribbled a bit as she moved her jaw. "Nice one, Harry." She muttered before adding, "You hit me."

"Well you deserved it." Harry retorted crossing his arms only to uncross them. "What possessed you to jump in after him?"

"How'd you know it was going to work?" Sirius asked looking up at her.

"I didn't." Faith shrugged. "It was just something I knew I had to do."

"You had a dream." Harry realized reading into her causal demeanor. "But how'd you know this was the time?"

"When he stopped me." Faith answered gesturing towards Kingsley. "Everything happened like it was during my dream, though I usually woke up after jumping through that."

"The veil." Hermione informed her.

"We'd better move out of here." Someone said causing the others to agree. In groups they portkeyed out of the Ministry's mysteries room.

888

"You're free to stay." Albus informed her. "I fear that now the death eaters know of your relationship with Harry, they'll be looking for you."

"I'll be fine." Faith assured him. "The Hellmouth makes magic a bit difficult to perform. Or so Willow tells me."

"I'm going to set up your fireplace with the floo, only you, Harry and members of the Order will be able to travel through the system." Albus informed her. "Should there be any emergency you can floo here for safety."

"Thank you, Albus." Faith said. "You've been very understanding throughout this journey."

"I fear that there is something I must show you." Albus sighed. "The reason the death eaters were at the Ministry of Mysteries was for this." He gestured towards a magical item where he pointed his wand at his head right around his temple and brought a blue light from there down to the bowl.

A woman appeared and in a otherworldly voice said, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that he knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

"A prophecy." Faith stated. "You're putting him in harms way because of a prophecy." She added looking away from the magical item. "You know prophecies only hold water if people believe them."

"Normally that is true, Andralyn." Albus agreed. "But the prophecy has already been established as truth because of what happened the night James and Lily died."

"So you're telling me that because Voldemort cared so much about preserving himself that he started the chain reaction of the prophecy when he would have been better off ignoring it?"

Albus nodded tiredly. "Have you had experience with a prophecy before?"

"Not personally, though Buffy has." Faith answered. "Harry knows about it, but it's really Buffy's story to tell."

"I see." Albus nodded understandably. "Are you sure you don't wish to stay the remainder of the year?"

"I've got stuff on the hellmouth that need to be taken care of. A new slayer's moving in and I've got to make sure that things are ready for both Harry and Yvette."

"A new slayer?"

"Yep." She answered not having to turn around to know it was Harry. "Yvette Flores, our brand new slayer."

"Oh."

Faith sighed and turned to Harry. "I know you miss Reggie." She said. "I miss her too."

"It's not that." Harry denied. "It's just we haven't cared for a slayer since Reggie."

"It's because of Reggie that I haven't cared for another slayer." Faith admitted, neither noticing that Albus left them alone to talk.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't take it if I lost another slayer." Faith answered. "Reggie was my first slayer and I took good care of her. She was very understanding when Remus and I brought you home to live with us. She loved you like a brother and when she died -." She cut out.

Harry moved to embrace her, knowing that she was reluctant to show emotions and that she didn't like to be hugged. It was like a weakness for her because she was a strong slayer; she'd lived through everything life threw at her.

"It'll be good to have someone to help you with slaying." Harry finally said getting Faith to look up at him. "She'll never be Reggie, but she will be a nice addition to our home."

"You're quite the human, Harry." Faith smirked.

End pt 5

Author's Disclaimer: I took the prophecy straight from the book, so it belongs solely to JK Rowling! Not even I could write something so inspiring.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Anywhere, pt 6

888

"Yvette?" Faith called before she was supposed to portkey to London.

"Yes?" Yvette asked entering the room. She was a small girl, with long sandy blond hair and honey brown colored eyes.

"I'm going to pick up Harry now." Faith informed the girl. It had taken a few days to explain about Harry, her nephew, that he was a wizard who went to a magical school and she picked him up at a train station in London by way of a magical devise. "We'll be back in a half an hour. Stay out of trouble, Giles' number is by the phone if you need anything."

"'Kay."

Faith felt the pull at her navel and prepared herself for the journey. She landed in the usual spot and exited the bathroom with practiced ease and waiting for Harry at the exit from Platform nine and three-quarters.

"Aunt Andralyn." Harry called exiting the barrier with his things.

"Hello Harry." She grinned, accepting a hug from the young man. "How was your year?"

"Other than the obvious?" Harry asked getting an affirmative nod. "It was alright."

"No other problems?" She inquired.

"None." Harry affirmed feeling a bit guilty for lying, but feeling that it was better not to tell her about Professor Umbridge. Other than the professor and the battle at the Ministry the year went really well for him.

Faith nodded. "Harry, there's something you should know about Yvette."

"What's that?"

"She doesn't believe in magic." She finally got out. "She's having difficulty adjusting to our world." She continued. "She's from a well to do family and believes that what I do isn't her job. Though I suppose we could send her home, but it'll be –"

"More dangerous." Harry finished. "Okay, let's go meet Yvette."

"One more thing." Faith said before he could grab onto the portkey. "You're going to have a surprise visitor for a few weeks."

"Who?" He asked excitedly.

"Ah, but then it wouldn't be a surprise." She commented allowing him to grasp onto the portkey, both of them materializing in their living room that had been redecorated. "Yvette!"

"Yes?" A feminine voice called from upstairs.

"Come meet Harry!" She requested.

"NO!"

Faith and Harry glanced at each other before Faith climbed the stairs two at a time. Harry could hear the muffled conversation even though it was obvious that Faith was trying to be quiet. A few minutes later he heard Faith approaching the stairwell and saw her come into sight. "She's in one of her moods."

"Is this usual behavior?" Harry inquired as they walked into the kitchen.

"As I said, she isn't accepting her life's work." She shrugged getting two bottles of root beer out of the refrigerator and handing one to Harry. "She'll lock herself in her room believing that I'll bend over backwards for her like her parents did."

"Sounds like the PtB's called the wrong girl to be a slayer." Harry commented taking a drink of the open bottle. "What are we going to do?"

Faith sighed. "I have no clue."

888

It took Harry a few weeks to get used to Yvette's mood swings, Faith to get used to having both Harry and a young slayer, while Yvette had to get used to Harry. The summer, it seemed took forever, so Faith asked Harry if he'd like to spend the rest of the summer at the Weasley's.

"I don't know." Harry replied thoughtfully. "Can Hermione and Ron come here?" Harry asked.

Faith's jaw dropped before she shook herself out of her shock and calmly answered, "If Molly and Richard and Rachel allow them to come, I don't see why not." She heard Yvette throw something against her bedroom door and amended, "As long as they don't mind Yvette."

Harry smiled before saying; "I'll talk to Hermione on the Internet and have her owl Ron." They'd been warned not to send owls on account of Voldemort returning as a way to protect Harry and Andralyn.

"Okay." Faith said moving towards the phone. She dialed the familiar phone number. "Giles?" She inquired. "It's Faith, we have a problem."

Harry knew she was talking about Yvette and the sour attitude of the new slayer. Neither wanted to put her life in danger, but knew that she wasn't going to change her ways unless she was forced into it. Harry left the kitchen and walked into the den, where the computer and weapons were stashed, turning on the computer.

"You think you're so great." Yvette's voice rang through the room causing Harry to turn to face the spoiled slayer.

"Hello Yvette." Harry greeted.

"Don't give me that 'hello' fluff." She huffed. "I know you and Faith are going to get rid of me. Neither of you want to try to get to know me or help me. I've heard your conversations when you think I'm not listening. I know if you send me back it'll bring me more danger."

"Now hang on there." Harry warned. "Andralyn has tried to help you. It's your own fault that you're not adjusting. As for myself, I've tried to welcome you but when I got home you refused to meet me and then you didn't come out of your room for three days."

"You have it easy." Yvette jeered, unaware of what was really going on with Harry.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Harry snapped back.

"All you do is go away to school for several months only to return for two months for summer. You don't have the destruction that comes with being a slayer."

"I NEARLY LOST ANDRALYN AND MY GODFATHER! IN THE SAME DAY!" Harry thundered. "BOTH MY PARENTS WERE MURDERED BY SOME CRAZY WIZARD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I'VE GOT IT EASY? I'VE HAD MY OWN SHARE OF PAIN AND DESTRUCTION AND MOST OF IT YOU COULDN'T IMAGINE."

Yvette stared flabbergasted at the sight of Harry's enraged green eyes. It was odd how they lit up in an otherworldly fashion. His posture was ridged as the ground began to shake, causing a confused slayer to rush into the room.

"Harry!" Faith exclaimed. "Your magic! Please!" She pleaded fearing the worst, as his harsh glare never left Yvette's terrified gaze. Yvette was frozen with fear as Faith slowly moved towards Harry, trying not to alert him because she knew how he was when his magic got the better of him.

After Reggie died, Harry had taken it hard. When Faith moved to comfort him, he lashed out and slammed her against the wall dislocating her shoulder. It took Willow to calm him down, by way of binding his powers so that he couldn't hurt anyone, especially himself. He only had a faint recollection of that particular memory as they felt it would be better if he didn't use his magic as a crutch.

The ground was still shaking, as the window shattered sending glass across the room. Faith dimly noted that most of the shards were hitting Yvette, though none were penetrating enough to hurt the frozen slayer.

Suddenly, Yvette moved. But not in the way Faith had hoped as the young girl was thrown against the wall almost as if she were a rag doll. The chest of weapons opened and several knives and axes were thrown at the slayer, who barely dodged, as she was finally able to move.

"Harry." Faith said over the destruction happening in the room, not wanting either of them to be hurt. "If you kill her." She continued. "You're going to be feeling the darkness that Voldemort feels daily." She informed him carefully. "I'm sure James and Lily wouldn't wish this treatment on anyone."

"You think my life is easy." Harry's voice was harsh as he ignored Faith. "How about a dose of what I go through." He said raising his hand and shooting a red light towards Yvette, who was bleeding on her left arm where she wasn't quick enough.

Yvette screamed, as the force of the magic hit her hard and fast. Her screams continued causing Faith to continue approaching Harry. With all the love and patience she could she reached out to Harry, touching his cheek.

"Come back to me, Harry." She requested.

Harry's gaze finally left Yvette's spazing form and latched onto Faith's concerned gaze. Slowly the fight left him, Yvette's screams became softer, and the ground ceased its movement. As the magic drained him, he slumped forward causing Faith to wrap her arms around his waist to keep him up right. She moved him to the chair before checking on Yvette.

Faith sighed, seeing the harsh injuries that Yvette had received before picking the slayer up and moving her into the other room. Once there she cleaned and tended her wounds before waking her up. It was time to have the talk with the slayer.

"I'm sorry!" Yvette said upon waking up. Her brown eyes watering up before falling down her pale cheeks as she cried out of guilt, pain and horror. "I didn't mean to!" She wailed, the memories of Harry's still fresh in her mind.

Faith sighed; she was never good with crying people. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" She suggested after Yvette calmed down.

"I – I thought he – he had it easy." She began sniffing. "Because he's a wizard and goes to another country for school." She wiped the tears off her face. "I didn't know he – he was just as troubled like us."

"Harry's a very special young man, Yvette." Faith began. "He's like my son, but because he's lived on the hellmouth the majority of his life, his magic's a bit different than the common wizard. When he's upset or angered he takes the magic from the hellmouth rather than using his own natural magic."

"Please don't send me away!" She wailed. "I promise I'll try harder."

Faith closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It'll be up to Giles." She finally said. "Why don't you rest?" She suggested standing up. "Harry's magic takes it out of the best of us."

Faith moved into the other room to see Harry's head in his hands. "I didn't mean to." Harry whispered upon hearing Faith enter the room. "She just said some things."

"Shhhhh, Harry." Faith said. "It was bound to happen."

"But it should have." Harry stated flatly. "What's happening to me?"

"What do you mean?" Faith asked back. "Is it your magic?"

"Yes, why can I do wandless?"

"That I'm not sure, but it seems to me that it's because of the mystical energy that comes with the hellmouth."

"Oh."

"You can talk to the Headmaster when you get to Hogwarts." Faith said. "As for right now, Giles is on his way. It's up to him what happens to Yvette, though she's very sorry for what she did."

"I know."

888

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"I didn't talk you into anything, Aunt Andralyn." Harry reminded. "You said it was alright as long as Mrs. Weasley and the Granger's allowed Ron and Hermione to stay with us."

"I must have been out of my mind." She muttered. "I can't understand how I'll survive the summer with four teenagers, two is enough."

"They're here!" Harry exclaimed seeing Hermione leading Ron with a carry-on bag. "Hermione! Ron!"

"Harry!" Hermione grinned rushing forward with Ron close behind. "Andralyn."

"Hello Hermione." Faith grinned. "Ron."

"Hullo." Ron smiled.

"How was your flight?" Faith asked as they went to baggage claim. She helped both kids pick up their bags.

"Ron had quite a fright." Hermione teased, causing her red haired companion to turn bright red with embarrassment.

"I don't care too much for flying either." Faith admitted gesturing with her shoulder to Giles' car, which was better suited for the counsel business. "Rupert Giles, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"It's a pleasure." Giles smiled kindly while opening the boot (trunk) so that they could put their things inside. "Harry's spoken highly of you both."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione and Ron echoed.

888

"Dinner will be ready in a half an hour." Faith informed them. She really wasn't a great cook, but the past few years had taught her a few things. Just as she was finishing the preparations she said, "Harry set the table, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Andralyn." Harry replied, moving towards the cabinet. Opening the door he reached for the plates placing them on the table before magicking the silverware to fall next to each of the plates.

"What have I told you about using wandless magic at the dinner table?" Faith inquired setting the food out on the table.

"That I'll be forced to wash the dishes by hand and do your chores for the next three weeks." He answered automatically before leaning towards Hermione and Ron, in hushed tones, added, "But it was worth it."

"That was bloody brilliant, Harry." Ron commented.

"How long have you been able to do wandless magic?" Hermione asked.

"Most of my life." Harry answered.

"When it got out of control his other aunt, Willow, bounded his magic." Faith added. "While he's here, we have to be extra careful of his emotions." She added shooting a pointed look at Harry.

"Why?"

"Because I use the hellmouth's energy to perform this kind of magic." Harry answered. "Plus, Aunt Willow says that the magic is darker than the kind we use."

Neither slayer nor wizard wanted to mention Willow's bout with the first evil and the abundance of dark magic that flowed through her veins. She was better, since the fight on the hellmouth purifying her magic and herself making her a white mage.

The three magical teens and the two slayers ate the rest of their meal. Once done, Harry cleared the table – without magic, much to Ron's disappointment – and washed the dishes by hand, while Yvette and Faith left for patrol with strict orders not to leave the safety of the house.

"So this is your home." Hermione commented, sitting on the barstool and Ron sitting on the stool next to her.

"Yep." Harry smiled. "I'll take you 'round tomorrow so that you can see more."

He was about to say more when the doorbell rang. He exchanged a glance between his best friends before grabbing the dishtowel, drying his hands on the way to the door. As was a rule in the house he looked through the peephole, his eyes widening as he threw open the door and embraced the person on the porch.

"Happy to see me, Harry?" The voice laughed.

"Who is it, Harry?" Hermione asked before seeing the tall man. "Hello Sirius."

"Hello Hermione." Sirius greeted, entering the house without a spoken invite, which was a good thing upon the hellmouth. "Andralyn around?" He inquired glancing around the room.

"She's patrolling." Harry answered having already assessed the area and checked that it was his godfather and that he was clear of hexes.

Sirius nodded. "Am I disturbing something?" He asked seeing the three friends assembling in the living room.

"No."

"Just Harry being punished."

"For what?" Sirius inquired gazing at the boy in question, wondering if he was truly happy living her with his sister.

"For using wandless magic at the table." Harry answered moving back towards the kitchen.

"Doing what?" Sirius inquired not quite sure heard correctly.

"Wandless magic at the table." Harry repeated. "It's a rule that I'm not allowed to use wandless magic at the table, or really anywhere since the accident with Yvette."

End pt 6


End file.
